


Ant Lions, Tiger Beetles and Water Bears-Oh My!

by GayCheerios



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression, Bugs, Bugs & Insects, Caretaking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Gonta babysits Kokichi, and he learns a lot about bugs!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Ant Lions, Tiger Beetles and Water Bears-Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! this is another commission and honestly 🥺 gonta and kokichi both babey lets be honest here folks

“Are you sure you’d like to babysit? Kokichi can be…” Shuichi chuckled as he looked over to the little teething on the T.V remote. “Hey! Get that out of your mouth.” He scolds, taking the remote from Kokichi’s mouth and instead giving him a rattle to chew on. “He can be difficult, to say the least.” The bluenette sighs.

“Gonta says it’s ok! Gonta would love to look after baby friend Kokichi!” Gonta smiles happily, watching as Kokichi moves from his spot on the floor, completely abandoning the toy his caregiver gave him, to crawl his way into Shuichi’s lap. 

“Well hello, there little one,” Shuichi says with a smile, looking down at Kokichi, only for the little to giggle in his lap. “This is Gonta, say hi Kichi.” The bluenette smiles, as Kokichi shifts to look at the tall and burly man sitting across from him and his Daddy. 

Kokichi looks to the man, a puzzled look gracing his cute, round face. He reaches his hands over to pat at Gonta’s thighs, and get a good look at his face. The little mumbles something under his breath, and retreats back to Shuichi’s lap to whisper something in his ear. 

“What is baby friend Kokichi saying to friend Shuichi?” Gonta asks with a smile, tilting his head to the side gently, as the little stares up at him wide-eyed, and smiled. 

“He’s asking if you’ll babysit while I’m out at work tomorrow. As I said before he’s quite the handful, are you sure you’re up for it?” Shuichi chuckles at Gonta’s enthusiasm. 

“Of course! Gonta loves helping friends.” Gonta smiles, nodding happily as his contagious smile lights up the room. 

Shuichi lets out a sigh of relief and sets Kokichi down on the carpet to play. “Thank you Gonta.” The bluenette then gets up from his seat on the couch and stretches. “I’ll show you everything you need to know….”

The next day arrives, and Gonta is standing at Shuichi and Kokichi’s door. Gonta takes a moment to admire the flowers outside their home and try to spot any bugs on the flowers. He steps a bit closer to the flower patch and notices a ladybug making her way across one of the deep purple pansy petals. As Gonta studies the ladybug, the front door swings open. 

“Ah Gonta, good morning.” Shuichi smiles, a mug of black coffee in one hand, and the other hand gripping the door handle. 

Gonta looks up from the flower patch and beams. “Good morning Shuichi! Gonta is so very excited to be here.” He says cheerfully, following the bluenette inside the home, and shutting the door behind him. Gonta glances to the kitchen to see Kokichi sitting on the island, with a stuffed dog plush in his arms, and a sippy cup in the other hand. He looks just about ready to fall asleep.

“Kichi…” Shuichi calls softly, a hand resting on the little’s cheek. “Gonta’s here baby.” He says softly, taking the sippy cup from his hands, and placing it on the counter. Once that’s done, he picks the small boy up into his arms to cradle him. Kokichi’s eyes open to see Gonta standing right in front of him. He wordlessly makes grabby hands to the taller man. Shuichi chuckles and walks a little closer to Gonta. “He wants you to hold him.” The bluenette laughs softly. 

“Gonta would love to!” He says quietly, as Shuichi passes him the drowsy little. Kokichi feels very light in his arms, he also feels very soft, and warm. Kokichi hums happily and cuddles into Gonta’s chest. “Friend Kokichi seems very sleepy today, Gonta sees that.” Gonta coos.

“He shouldn’t be too much trouble today,” Shuichi says, stepping away from Gonta to gather all his belongings for work. He drinks the last of his coffee and places the mug in the sink. “Alright, I’ve got to go to work,” The bluenette kisses Kokichi’s cheek and smiles. “I’ll be back at around four alright? If anything comes up, call me, ok Gonta?” 

The taller man nods. “Gonta will call if anything happens, but Gonta will take care of Kokichi today!” Gonta assures with hushed enthusiasm to not wake said boy in his arms. Gonta walks Shuichi to the door with a smile on his face. “Shuichi can count on Gonta.” He nods, giving Shuichi a thumbs up. 

“Thanks, Gonta, see you two later!” With that Shuichi shuts the door, and is off to work. 

Gonta is left standing at the door with a sleeping little in his arms. There’s lots he can do while Kokichi is sleeping. Hm...Oh! He could watch a documentary on bugs...That sounds like a good plan! Gonta doesn’t want to disturb Kokichi at all...He would just have to move carefully that’s all!

Gonta carefully grabbed the remote and sat on the couch, all without waking Kokichi up, thankfully. Gonta first quieted the T.V volume, he wouldn’t want the little to be scared awake by that! Once the volume was down to a good amount, Gonta found himself a documentary about: what else other than bugs! 

For at least an hour, Gonta sat on the sofa, with Kokichi lying in his lap sleeping. While Gonta was watching the screen, he felt the smaller boy stir. Gonta looked down to see bright lavender eyes staring up at him. Then, the little’s gaze meets the T.V screen. 

“EW!” Kokichi cries, burying his head in Gonta’s chest. 

“What is wrong with Kokichi? Gonta wants to know.” He frowns, gently petting Kokichi’s dark purple locks. 

“Bugs are scary an icky!” Kokichi huffs, sticking his tongue out and whining.

Gonta shakes his head at the little’s words. “Gonta thinks bugs are beautiful and wonderful, Kokichi should enjoy them too! They are very cute, and if Kokichi gave bugs a chance, Kokichi would like them very much.” Gonta says with a smile. 

Kokichi pouts, and sighs. “Hmph. I dunno.” The little says, holding his puppy stuffie closer to his chest and huffing dramatically. 

“Please give Gonta chance Kokichi! Gonta promises you’ll like bugs if you give them a try!” Gonta tries his best to persuade the little, and it seems to be working. “Has Kokichi ever heard of a water bear?” Kokichi shakes his head no, as curiosity bubbles up inside him. “Would Kokichi like to hear about them? Gonta has lots to tell!” 

“Yeah! Yes, pwease!” Kokichi smiles, getting comfortable on Gonta’s lap once more. Gonta pauses the T.V and grabs his phone. 

He types up the water bear and shows Kokichi a picture. “No reason for Kokichi to be scared! These bugs very strong-Like Gonta! Water Bear friend can survive extreme temperatures! And lots and lots of pressure! Like this-” Gonta lightly squeezes Kokichi’s sides and earns a wave of giggles from the little. “Bugs are very friendly! Like baby, Kokichi-they are very cute!” 

“Can Gonta tell more?” Kokichi asks, clearly intrigued by Gonta’s knowledge. “Dada don’t know as much as Gonta do!”

“Gonta will be happy to tell more to Kokichi!” At that, Gonta pulls up his phone to talk more about bugs, and show pictures.

The two sit on the couch, as Gonta talks about all different types of bugs-though Kokichi gets scared by quite a few, especially the spiders and ones with long legs. Gonta tries to be mindful and goes for the more friendly-looking bugs to share with Kokichi. Kokichi adamantly listens, giggling happily and bouncing up and down in Gonta’s rather large lap. They talk about tiger beetles, which Kokichi very much likes, they talk about ant lions, and regular ants too. Gonta plays videos of all types of bugs in action. From ants in their colonies to grasshoppers hopping along fields, Kokichi can’t seem to get enough.

Gonta’s voice has calmed down, now he’s past his excitement of Kokichi’s curiosity, he talks about bugs rather calmly, and notices that Kokichi has taken a liking to the softer, more hushed tone that he’s taken on. So he keeps talking in the same sweet tone, about butterflies. 

“They pretty! The gold ones look like Daddy’s eyes.” Kokichi giggles, and points at Gonta’s phone screen.

“Mhm, did Kokichi know that in Spanish, the butterfly’s name is mariposa? Gonta loves the way it sounds.” He hums, flipping to a picture of a monarch butterfly. 

“Nice, nice name.” Kokichi agrees, focusing his gaze on the new butterfly on the screen. “Gonta what this one?”

“This butterfly is the Monarch butterfly, Gonta loves it very much. Pretty, no?” He smiles, zooming in on the wings.

Kokichi nods in agreement, and giggles. “T.V?” He asks, pointing to the T.V screen, then the phone. 

“Would Kokichi like to watch bug show with friend Gonta?” Gonta asks happily, grabbing the remote and placing his phone down on the armrest. 

“Yes!!” Kokichi cheers, as Gonta turns on the T.V. “Paci?” The little asks, pointing to his mouth expectingly. 

“Yes, Gonta has.” Gonta hands Kokichi the pacifier, as they get comfortable and focus on the documentary…

When Shuichi arrives home, he’s greeted with the sound of the T.V playing, and the sight of Gonta and Kokichi sleeping peacefully, with Kokichi in Gonta’s lap, and a bug documentary playing in the background...


End file.
